


The Nurse

by Dizzy_biskquet



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, The Garrison Pub (Peaky Blinders)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy_biskquet/pseuds/Dizzy_biskquet
Summary: Juniper Marsh volunteered as a nurse during the war. She was quickly moved to help out the British troops where she meet a young Thomas Shelby. They both made each other many promises that were left behind when the war ended. After years the meet back up, the logical question is will they keep true to their promises.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is also on the Tumblr @ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ar-agon

He came to her on a stretcher bloodied and covered in dust. The soldier was half-conscious and mumbling out nonsense as the other nurses wheeled him in. She was wearing the standard uniform, a white dress, apron and cap. The apron she was wearing had a large red cross on it symbolizing her position as a nurse. The man tried to fight her off multiple times as she tried to clean the wounds that littered his body. They told her that he was a tunneller, one of the ones in the explosion that had made it out. They also told him he had two brothers waiting on him. Which was their way of telling her to be careful with him. His clear ocean blue eyes were always frantic when they were open. She shushed him multiple times when he started to make a fuss. Everything calmed down after an hour when he fell asleep from exhaustion. She washed her hands of his blood, watching it stain the water a translucent pink. She took one last look at his peaceful face before she left to mend other patients.  
The next day was going rather smoothly as it could when a war was raging on. She was on her break, smoking a cigarette out in the courtyard when she heard the commotion start. She stomped the cigarette out on the ground before going inside the hospital. Two nurses ran past her to the room that had held the tunneller from before. As she followed them carefully, she slipped her cigarette case back into her apron. She stopped outside the door to watch the three nurses trying to restrain the man, who was very impressively fighting them off. He was mumbling on about his brothers and an angel he saw. She smiled softly as she moved into the room slowly.  
“Juniper, come here and help,” one of the nurses beckoned. June moved to the open space of the bed next to the soldier.  
“Don’t take me away, please,” he tells her, grabbing onto her wrist tightly.  
“I’m not going to take you away, Mr. Shelby,” she told him softly, patting his hand lightly, “you have brothers waiting for you here.” He relaxed back against the bed letting go of her hand.  
“They’re alive,” he asked.  
June nodded with a smile, “yes. They’re resting just like you should be.” The man sighed in relief. The three nurses watched them, ease settled between them as the man calmed down.  
“Stay with him for a while,” the older nurse said before the group left them alone. She brought a chair over to his bedside so she could sit down.  
“I guess you’re stuck with me for a while,” she said looking over his freshly changed bandages. The man nodded looking at her with eyes like the ocean, “do try and get some sleep, Mr. Shelby.” 

He was Tommy by week two of her sitting by his side whenever she needed a break. The other nurse had made it part of her job when they realized he made less of a fuss if she was in the room or better yet her treating him. A babysitting job was what the other nurses called it but she thought of it more like another break. All she really did for the first week was change his bandage and catch up on her reading. As the weeks rolled on, Tommy got better meaning they started to talk for hours when all her other patients were asleep. She also may have fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed multiple times during the week when the nights were filled with screams. Tommy asked about his brothers every time she walked into his room so she started to check on them before she would visit. 

“American, eh?” Tommy asked one day as she walked into his room. He was sitting up in bed, a cigarette hanging from his lips.  
“You’re not allowed to smoke in here Tommy,” She said instead of answering as she sat down on the chair that was now permanently next to his bed. He just continued to smoke as he watched her, “and yes, they shipped me here to help you boys in the war.”  
“Do you plan to leave when the war is over?” he questioned leaning towards her.  
“Probably, I have a family to get back to.”  
“A husband?”  
“No, left too fast to settle down. Much to my mother’s dismay.”  
June took out her own cigarette, lighting it quickly. She opened a book from the stack that formed on Tommy’s bedside table. She knew he was watching her as she turned the page. They smoked in silence just enjoying each other's company. No other nurse came by to scold them, they only received dirty looks from the ones that passed the door. This was one of the days that June fell asleep because of how calm she was.  
She woke up a few hours later, body stiff from sleeping in a chair. Her book was now back on the side table. June brushed the wrinkles from her dress before looking back at Tommy.  
“You should have woken me up, Thomas Shelby. You are not the only patient that I have,” she scolded not yet moving from the chair.  
“It's obvious that you don’t sleep when you leave,” he said as he thumbed his last cigarette. She shook her head as she finally stood up.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Tommy,” As she turned to leave but was stopped by Tommy grabbed her wrist, “Mr. Shelby?” He pulled her closer to his bed. She stayed silent as he looked up at her.  
“I’ll take you dancing when this is all over,” he tells her, “before you ship yourself back to America.”  
She laughed as a blush filled her cheeks, “oh no, Tommy I don’t dance.”  
“You will be with me. I want to show everyone my guardian angel, eh?”  
“Fine, one dance before I leave Mr. Shelby,” he pulled her down for a quick kiss, one of the only ones they would share during the war. She relaxed into it before it quickly ended, “goodbye for now Tommy.”  
She left with a skip in her step. Even her other patient could not damper her mood. The only thing that could have destroyed her fantasy of dancing with Thomas Shelby would have been the fact that they would never get the chance. That she would be shipped off back to America before the war even finished. And Tommy would go back to Birmingham with his brothers, the weight of the war on his shoulder, and an American nurse in the back of his mind.


	2. The return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is also on the Tumblr @ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ar-agon

“Juniper, come here. We have to meet our father’s new business partners,” her sister called from the parlor. June walked slowly down the stairs since she did not get much sleep that night, due to the nightmares that have plagued her since the war. The screams of her old patients still echoed in her mind. For the meeting she wore a simple blue dress and did her hair in a tight bun.  
“Did he say who these men were?” she questioned once she walked into the room.  
“A man from Birmingham or something,” her sister shrugged as she tried to wrangle her children. Her sister was younger than her but had gotten to live a normal life during the war. She had gotten married the moment June left for the war and started to have children right away. Her life was something June once wanted before an English soldier took hold of her heart, “now come on get in the car before they follow us.” June shuffled to the car awkwardly. 

“A bar? This meeting is in a bar,” her sister shook her head at the sight of The Garrison. They had parked the car a few blocks away to walk to their final destination.  
“I think they call them pubs here,” June pointed out.  
“I really do not care what they call them. This is very unprofessional.”  
“I don’t think these men care about being professional, May,” May walked into the pub with her head held high as June followed behind her. There were three men sitting at a table while two others stood behind them.  
“Looks like our American partner sent us some women for being late,” the eldest, Arthur laughed.  
“Our father could not make it today,” May tells them glaring at him, “so he sent us to negotiate this deal.”  
“He sent us women,” Thomas asked standing up, “tell him when he does get here that is when we do business.”  
“Business starts now. My father would not have sent us if he did not trust us to negotiate this deal,” June spoke up moving in front of May.  
“June?” Thomas looked her over as his brothers stood up as well.  
“Hello Tommy, Arthur, John-boy. It’s been a long time,” she smiled softly.  
“I thought you were dead,” Thomas tells her as he rounded the table to stand in front of her, “I went back to the hospital and you weren’t there.”  
“They shipped me back to America after you left. Didn’t need me anymore is what they said.”  
“Well, I’m glad to see you, sweetheart,” Arthur tells her as he pulled her into his arms. June relaxed into his hold hugging him back. John hugged her, after he pushed his brother out of his way. She laughed as John spun her around, she grabbed his shoulder for support.  
“Put me down,” she giggled, shaking her head once she was back on her feet, “Tommy?” She looked over to him as he moved her. He carefully brought her to his chest.  
“I missed you,” he whispered into her hair. June closed her eyes and leaned into his chest letting her hands grip the back of his suit. She nodded against his chest taking in a deep breath. They only pulled slightly away from the hug to look at each other.  
“You’ve made quite the name for yourself Mr. Shelby,” her sister spoke once they both reluctantly stepped out of each other's embrace. She brushed the wrinkles out of her dress as she looked over at her sister.  
“And so did your father, shall we start?” he motioned back to the table. They all sat down. June took the drink that Tommy poured for her while her sister declined.  
The deal went down just like June thought it would. With her sister being persistent and Thomas not giving in. On a few points June had to intervene to get exactly what their family wanted but for the most part she sat back and watched. She let her eyes roam over Tommy, taking every detail of his face. His eyes were still as blue as the ocean, though now a storm raged behind them. He was older and more rugged than he was in the war. Seeing such things would do that to anyone. June had more walls up, not even letting her family know what she went through. During her staring, Tommy had caught her eye a few times causing a light smile to grace his lips. She always shook her head at him and looked away.  
When she was not looking at Tommy she was having silent conversations with John and Arthur when Thomas and May were not paying attention to them. They only got caught when June let out a soft laugh at Arthur.  
“June are you even listening to what is going on,” May asked looking over at her.  
“Something about race tracks and betting. Which I am assuming rigging the race is also a part of this scenario,” June tells her tapping on her empty glass, “our father wants a part in it and protection. Tommy wants a part of our business 20 percent or so. You want it lowered but Tommy is not going to back down. He never does.”  
“Smart ass,” her sister mumbled under her breath. June just shrugged as they went back to their meeting. She paid slightly more attention to the meeting after that. Only looking at Thomas a handful of times. 

“Those were the Shelby boys?” her sister asked right as they walked out of the pub. June looked over at her before nodding, “The Shelby boys from the war?”  
“Yes, May. Those were the Shelby boys.”  
May shook her head, “father is not going to be happy.”  
“He’s not going to know because you are not going to tell him,” June stopped grabbing her sister’s arm.  
“Juniper, you cannot keep the war in your head.”  
“They are not the war, they are soldiers I treated. People I have saved.”  
“I will not tell father of your connection with the Shelby boys but keep your head down. If people outside us knew…”  
“I know the risks,” June let her go and got into the car ending their conversation.  
“Do not be too friendly with them at the party,” May added as she got in with her. Ah, yes the party that Tommy had invited them to before they left the pub. A celebration for reuniting with an old friend. June had laughed softly at the statement before she accepted on the behalf of her family.  
“I can not promise anything when those boys are involved but I will try my best,” she tells May as the car rolled down the street further and further away from her soldier.


	3. Tailor's

The party was now only two days away, which meant May took June to the tailors for a new dress. So there she stood awkwardly on the pedestal as a man took her measurements. “Do try to at least act like you are enjoying this,” her sister said from behind her. June stared at her through the mirror with a fierce glare.  
“Father may be paying for all this but that does not mean I will ever enjoy dress fittings,” June tells her.   
“You used to love new dresses and the likes. Whatever did happen to cause you to lose such easy entertainment?”  
“I went to war, May. The world changes when you experience such things.”  
“Does your mind ever leave the war?”   
“Sometimes I feel as if I am still there,” she stated, looking at herself in the mirror. The dress's material was a lovely dark blue and as the tailor kept working it started to cling to her body nicely, “now can we change to more civilized conversations?”   
“Of course,” her sister nodded though she still looked as if she wanted to continue the conversation, “Which Shelby stole your heart?”   
“May!” June gasped, turning around to look at her sister. This caused the tailor to poke her in the leg with a needle. She got an answering shrug with a smug look thrown in.  
“It is a very civil conversation of two sister to have, now tell me is it the oldest, Arthur was it? Or perhaps it was the youngest John?”  
June apologized to the tailor before turning back to the mirror, “the youngest would be Finn and he is far too young for me,” she shook her head.  
“Come on June, do tell. Give this married woman back her youth.”  
“You are still younger than me May, and if you must know it is the second eldest. Thomas.”  
“Thomas Shelby, the one with the nice eyes and stern face?”  
“Yes, that one,” she laughed with her sister in delight.   
“I do think you picked the handsomest of the bunch, although John is also quite the charmer,” her sister blushed as June stared at her, “what, I can still admire Juniper. A married woman does not lose her eyesight.”   
“What would your husband think?”   
“I supposed he would think the same.”   
“I am finished,” the tailor spoke up after our laughter died down. She took a look at herself in the mirror and smiled. A good dress can cheer any girl up, their mother used to say.   
“Its…”  
“Beautiful,” a male’s voice interrupted. June glanced behind her in the mirror to see Tommy and John in all their suited glory standing there.  
“Mr. Shelby,” the tailor scrambles to get to his feet, “your new suit is just about ready. There are just a few more touches I have to make. I have had a lot more customers than normal”   
“It appears I have stolen away your tailor's time,” she remarked, breaking the tension in the store, “do forgive me. The man has truly been busy since we got here. May had to try on five dresses until she found the right one.” Thomas nodded before the tailor slipped into the back quickly.   
“And like the miracle June is, she picked the best one her first try.”  
“It is a very lovely dress,” John agreed.   
“Thank you John,” June smiled as she turned around on the pedestal to face them, “speechless I see, Mr. Shelby.”   
May and John looked between the two with knowing smiles. John looked over at May who quickly looked away and blushed. Thomas straightened his jacket as his eyes roamed over June, “You look exquisitely beautiful.”   
“That is a rather big word for you,” June teased as the tailor came back in.  
“Your suit is all done sir,” he said a suit draped over his arm, “would you like to wear it out?”  
“No, that is fine. Do you have any of the dark blue fabric left, I would like a tie made out of it instead.”  
“Yes, of course,” the tailor moved to gather up the material.  
“Not now, finish the woman’s dress and put both their expenses on my tab,” he ordered.  
“Mr. Shelby, that is hardly necessary,” June spoke up.  
“Think of it as a gift, for the deal going through.”   
“You are already holding a party. This is too much.”   
“It is hardly anything, now I have a meeting to get to. I do hope to see you both at the party in your new dresses,” Thomas said before he took the suit from the tailor. He took one last look at June as the tailor did a few final touches on the dress. John stayed behind with a large grin.   
The tailor then pushed June behind a curtain so she could change and he could begin to finish the dress. Once she was all set the three of them left the shop and began to walk back to where the sisters were staying. John settled himself comfortably next to May and the road.   
“I do believe Mr. Shelby just made his suit match your dress,” May pointed out, “so much for being subtle. Father will not be pleased.”   
“Father will not notice, he hardly notices when we get our hair done,” June retorted.   
“She has him under her thumb does she not Mr. Shelby?” May asked John beside her.   
“I do believe she does,” he agreed, “and call me John.”   
“You are not helping John, and besides father might not even come. He has not gone to a party ever since mother died.”  
“He will come to this one. I am sure of it. He does not trust English men.”  
“A rather ridiculous grudge he has on them. Not all of them want to whisk away American women,” June dramatically swooned.   
“I could point out one English man that has quite a hold on you Juniper,” May teased.   
“Do not call me that,” June pushed her sister into John, who grabbed her to make sure she did not fall, “Thomas and I are just old friends.”  
“Do tell him that, I would like to see his reaction to such claims,” she said as she smiled softly up at John before stepping out of his grip.   
“John, what do you have to say about this?” June looked to her old friend who was still looking at her sister. June cleared her throat to get him to look at her, “so?”   
“I think both of you should get your heads out of your asses,” he tells her, “if not the both of you will die alone.”   
May laughed as they stopped in front of their current residence, “thank you for walking us home and for your wise words.” John nodded smiling softly.   
June groaned as she pulled her sister inside, “you are married,” she hissed at her softly as she waved goodbye to John.   
“I would take his advice, you two are not getting any younger and it is obvious that you have something going on between you two.”   
“Stop, we will see how this party goes,” June promised as she shut the door John.


	4. The Party

June’s father decided to join them to the party in the end. He was very adamant about making sure that every English man there knew that his daughters were off limits. May being married and June having many suitable suitors back in America. Not that June wanted any of them. She had met up with multiple of them and they had all been a bit too overbearing. They always had plans to make her a housewife, something she could not imagine doing ever since she had a taste of the real world. She had planned on joining a hospital, her father had shot that dream down very quickly. Her mother had agreed. June’s parents thought that no man would want to take a working girl as his wife. Which started her rebellion against every man she was set up with. Anyway she had a rather handsome English man taking up all of her thoughts.   
The three of them were fashionably late due to the dresses being delivered late and an argument that ensued between their father because of it.   
“I do not see why it was necessary to wait for your new dresses,” their father said as they walked towards the pub.  
“We are merely a few minutes late, father,” June answered, “and we did not bring any of our nice dresses. Would you have had us use our plain dresses for such an occasion at home?”   
Her father shook his head, “though I do not think English men deserve such treatment.”   
“Father,” May sighed, “please at least try to be civil. They are now your business partners.”   
“For you two, I will try.”  
“Thank you.”  
Their father entered the pub first, his two daughters trailing behind him respectfully. The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Everyone appeared to have a drink in their hand and the tables were moved to make a small clearing for people to dance. June smiled softly once she spotted the Shelby brothers. May nudged her before motioning to Thomas’s tie which was indeed the same color as her dress. They both stifled a giggle, their father turned to look at them which caused them to straighten quickly. He stared at them with a raised eyebrow before asking them to take him to his new business partners. June nodded, taking his arm and carefully moving through the crowd towards Tommy and his family.   
June cleared her throat kindly once she was a foot away from the group, “Mr. Shelby, I would like to introduce my father, Charles Marsh.”   
“So you are who I am truly doing business with?” Thomas asked, looking her father up and down, “you raised very persuasive daughters, I could hardly say no to all of your demands.”  
“Yet you said no to a lot of them,” her father said.   
“Father,” June hissed.  
“As did your daughters to mine.”   
“Juniper go get us a drink,” her father ordered. June sighed glancing quickly at Thomas before slipping into the crowd. May had already found herself at the bar with a glass of wine in her hand. June moved and stood right next to her.   
“He kicked you out of the business talk?” May question looking over at her sister.  
“He lets us establish business but once it is settled we cannot even listen in?”   
“We are pawns June. We are good for the initial deal, used for our persuasiveness but thrown out when it is the man’s turn to step in.”   
“It is a pity our father never had any sons.”   
“Pity to him,” her sister corrected, “a blessing for us, what woman can say that she established more deals than their father. We can ruin a deal just as easily as we can make.”  
June laughed as she shakes her head, “you have thought too much about this.”   
“I have taken what power I can as a woman.”   
June orders an Irish whiskey for her father and a wine for herself once the bartender came around. “Our power can be taken from us just as quickly as we get our hands on it,” she retorted.   
“That is why we grab onto it and hold it as tight as we can. Do not fear being a woman, June. Embrace it, there are many things we can accomplish with just a blink of the eye.”   
June laughed happily as she leaned into her sister, who wrapped an arm around her.   
“Now we cannot have two pretty ladies just standing alone, now can we Arthur?” a voice came from behind them.  
“I do think you are right John-boy,” answered another. June turned around with May to see the culprit of such talk.   
“Are all Shelby boys so straight forward?” June asked with a smile. John shrugged as he moved to standing next to May while Arthur settled beside June.   
“Only when in such good company,” John tells her with a wink.   
“I do not think either of us will join you home.” June looked over to her sister who was staring up at John. It took her a moment to shake out of it before agreeing half heartedly.  
“That was never my intention. What I came here to ask for is a dance,” John held out his hand for May as Arthur did the same to June. May easily took John’s hand, who pulled her to the small dance floor. June smiled and took Arthur’s a moment later.   
“I will try my best not to step on your toes,” June tells Arthur as she places a hand on his shoulder.   
“Do not worry love, I am sure I have had worse dance partners.”   
June shook her head as he twirled her around, “do tell me if that changes over the course of this dance.” He agreed. The dance was going rather smoothly to June’s surprise until after a big turn she managed to land on both of his feet. This caused the pair to stop dancing as she began to apologize. Arthur waved away each apology as soon as they came.   
“I would offer to buy you a drink to make amends but you own the bar,” she tells him.   
Arthur chuckled as he shook his head, “no need, I will just pass you on to the next unfortunate soul.”  
“Now that is just…,” Arthur moved and just like that she was face to face with Tommy, “oh.”   
“Hello love,” he greeted me as pulled me close to him.  
“Mr. Shelby,” she said shyly, setting her hand on his shoulder.  
“I promised you a dance. Thought I would finally fulfill that promise.” June looked over to her father quickly to see him in a deep conversation with Arthur.   
“If my father sees…”  
“He will only see his business partner dancing with his daughter, nothing more.”   
“I do not know if that is better or worse.”   
“Then do not think about it.”   
June laughed softly but let herself relax into his touch and let the music move them around the dance floor. She stared at Tommy most of the time only glancing away to see her sister and John still locked together. Though they seemed to get closer with each glance. Her and Tommy were not any better as her chin ended up resting on his shoulder and his hand was a little too low on her waist to be considered appropriate. The two of them danced for the rest of the night even after the party started to dwindle down a little. At one point her and May switched partners for fun which ended up in June and John having an in depth conversation about how her sister is happily married. She knew that it did nothing to deter the two of them from having an attraction to each but she at least tried. Their father was the one that had torn them away from their dancing partners saying, “if one is late then one should always leave early.”  
Tommy walked June to the door to the pub and held her back for a moment as the rest of her family left. He looked down at her as he placed a hand on her cheek.   
“Tommy,” she whispered out before he kissed her. She grabbed onto his suit desperately kissing back. He saw a sad smile when he pulled back, “I can’t. My father will kill us.”  
“Juniper,” Her father called outside.   
“Goodbye, Mr. Shelby.”


	5. Tea

The day after the party, June and May found themselves under the heavy glare of their father the moment they stepped into the dinning room for breakfast. June took a seat left of their father while May took the right one. They did not know what was coming but they knew it was not good. The last time they had been under their father’s glare it was because May had gone out to a club by herself.   
“I expect better from my daughters,” he tells them once they are situated, “dancing so close to men that are not your husbands, and for the whole night too is not acceptable behavior.”  
“It was just some harmless fun, father,” June insisted.  
“Harmless fun? Flaunting yourselves in front of English men is considered harmless fun now,” he asked, banging his fist against the table making both of his daughters flinch, “May you are married to a very respectable man. June you will be married to an American man. Not some degenerate English man who works in rigging horse races.”   
“Thomas…” June held her tongue as her father’s face turned red.  
“Thomas is it now?”  
June shook her head, “no father.”   
“If I did not need you to secure this next deal, I would send you straight home. Both of you. I will not let these English men taint our family name.”  
“Father, truly we did not mean anything by it. The Sheblys were just trying to show their hospitality. Nothing more,” May said, trying to sooth their father since he had a sweet spot for her.  
“I would be inclined to believe that if not for how Mr. Shelby’s suit perfectly matched your sister’s dress.”   
May thru June a look that conveyed the perfect ‘I told you so.’ June glared back at her though a blush still ended up on her cheeks. “That was merely a coincidence, I am certain.”   
“It was nothing of the sort, do not lie to me.”   
June frowned as she looked at the table. Not daring to look her father in the eye, “I am sorry, father.”   
“You two will not leave this house unless it is for business. If you do, you will be escorted wherever you go,” he ordered, “in hopes to save our family’s reputation.”   
Both of the girls nodded.   
Their father stopped at the door before he left, “and if I see you and that Mr. Shelby alone together again. I will kill him.” With that last threat he vanished into his study. June had to held back tears as she watched her father leave  
Neither of the sisters ate very much that morning. It was going to be a long day and they both knew it. Their father did not have any business scheduled today, so they planned to go around the shops to fill the time but now that was ruined by the thought of their bodyguard Quinton following them.   
“We could try sneaking out?” June provided as she sat down on the couch in the drawing room. May looked up from where she was playing with her children.   
“And get in more trouble? Get Mr. Shelby into trouble?”   
“If we get caught, we can just blame me. God knows that father is already ashamed of me.”  
“He is not ashamed, June. He is just protective and has that idiotic grudge on the English.”   
“He thinks I should be married by now.”   
“That you should,” May held up her hands in defense as June sent her a glare, “I am only voicing what society thinks.”   
“Well society needs to mind their own damn business.”  
“I agree,” her sister nodded.   
“So sneaking out?”  
“It is a no for me, though I will not stop you.”   
“It is no fun doing it alone.”  
A soft knock disrupted their conversation before a maid walked in, “Miss Marsh, there is a woman here asking you to join her for tea,” a servant tells them softly. The sisters looked at each other.   
“It is a Miss Grey.”   
“Neither of us know a Miss Grey, Mary” May answered standing up from her seat on the floor. She brushed the front of her dress for dust.   
“She insisted Miss. She is also accompanied by a Miss Shelby.”   
“Tell her we will both join her,” June tells her sitting her book in her lap, “and have Quinton tell father of this engagement.”   
The maid nodded politely and left as quietly as she came.   
“Did you know the Shelbys had a sister? And who is this Miss Grey?” May questioned looking to her sister.  
“Let us go and find out.” 

The tea was scheduled in the afternoon. Their father approved the meeting saying tea with another woman was harmless enough. He even let them borrow the car as he had no use for it that day. The house that they stopped at was quite like their own. June got out first looking around the street for any suspicious people before May joined her.   
“This the place?” May asked as June nodded, “does not look too bad. Come on let's not keep them waiting.” May grabbed June’s hand and pulled her to the doorstep. Before they could knock on the door it opened to reveal an older woman.  
“Hello,” she smiled at her.   
“Miss Grey?” May questioned.  
“Please call me Pol, now come in. We have a lot to talk about.”   
The sisters entered the house as Pol held the door open for them, “thank you,” June nodded as they passed. Pol led them to a small sitting room where a younger woman sat down at a table.   
The woman stood up and walked over to June before pulling her into a hug, “thank you, for keeping my brother safe.” June was stiff before she melted into the hug.   
“You must be Ada,” she said once the girl pulled away, “Tommy talked about you and Finn a lot.”   
They all sat down at the table comfortably, “we are sorry that we did not get to meet during the party,” May tells them as she takes the tea that was offered to her.   
“It’s quite alright, you both had your hands full with my brothers,” Ada teased. June looked towards May to see a light blush on her cheeks.   
“Speaking of Tommy, what are your intentions with him?” Pol asked once everyone had a cup of tea.   
“I’m sorry?” June asked before she lifted her cup to her mouth.   
“You and our Tommy. There is something there, is there not,” she answered.   
June shook her head sadly, “oh no, you have it all wrong. We are just friends.”  
“Just friends?”   
“Yes, what we had in the past is just that, the past,” it hurt June to say and the break in her voice said as much, “Mr. Shelby is just a business partner now.” Her voice steadied out as she heard her father’s threat echo in her head. To save Tommy she would have to push aside her feelings for him. She knew he would get over her, a simple American woman. She was nothing special, not to a man like Thomas Shelby.  
“The way you danced with him was anything but friendly,” Pol pointed out staring at the girl.  
“We made a promise to each other during the war to go dancing. I guess a part of me wanted to remember the way things were.”   
“June,” May whispered, making her sister look up from her tea cup.   
“Is that how you truly feel?” June now knew why her sister called her name so sadly. She looked to the doorway to see Thomas standing there.   
“Tommy,” June stood up from the table. He shook his head at her.  
“Is that why you danced with me all night?”   
“I…” her voice drifted off, “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”  
“No, you meant to dig up forgotten memories that should have stayed forgotten.”   
June was about to go after the man but her father’s voice stopped her from going any further. She had just ruined her happiness in seconds as she watched the only man she had loved walk away from her.   
“I’m sorry,” she turned to the woman at the table, tears rolling down her cheek. She took her coat from the back of her chair before rushing out of the house. May excused herself as well before going after her sister. The two Shelby women shared a soft sort of knowing look as the sisters left the house.  
“What was that?!” May asked stomping after June who was now walking down the street. Their car was not expected to arrive for another hour. June whipped around eyes still heavy with tears.  
“That was a desperate attempt to save his life,” she tells her voice cracking, “you know exactly what would happen if father knew T… Mr. Shelby was there.”  
May stopped walking, “June…”  
“Don’t, for the love of god. I do not need your pity. Just leave me alone.” June left her sister standing alone in the street as she disappeared around a corner.


	6. The Stables

June walked for around two hours before she stumbled across The Garrison. The tears had dried on her face but her eye remained red and puffy from all the crying that she had done. She stood in front of the looming building before gathering the strength to walk in. Her eyes scanned every table and even looked over at the private room. The breath she was held fell shakily out of her lips. No sight of any Shelby or Peaky Blinder in the place. She carefully made her way to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. The bartender glanced up with a frown, “we don’t serve unaccompanied women here,” he told her as he continued to wipe a glass clean.   
“I hardly think that is fair,” June answered.   
“This ain’t America,” he pointed out. She did not put up a fight like she normally would have. Too tired from crying and too defeated by the world. The door of the pub swung open before she could even consider leaving the pub. Everyone turned their head to see who it was. John stood in the doorway staring at June. The look on his face went from worry to relief in an instant.   
“June,” he sighed walking up to her.   
“Did May send you?”   
He nodded as he stood in front of her, “she came and found me. Said you ran off.”   
“Tommy hates me now,” she tells him softly as everything came back to her.  
“He could never hate you, love.”  
The tears from before came back to June even though she thought she could not cry anymore, “I told him we were just friends, that… that I just used him to relive a memory.”  
“Come on, love,” John held out his hand for her to take, “let’s get you out of here.”  
She took it carefully and let him pull her into a comfortable embrace before leading her out of The Garrison without a single drink in her system. Which part of her was disappointed about. A couple of drinks would have dampened her sorrows. She said as much to John once they were on the street. He laughed but shook his head.  
“That is definitely not something you need right now,” he did not let go of her hand as they walked down the streets.   
“How would you know what I need?”   
“I just do, love. Now trust me when I say I have something better than drinks in mind,” he winked.   
June laughed and dumped their shoulders together, “I cannot believe you right now, I am trying to wallow in my own self pity.”   
“I think you have done enough of that for now.”   
“Please tell me you are not bringing me to your house.”   
“No, the kids are there with their nanny.”   
“You have kids?”   
“Yes, four of them.”   
June stopped walking causing John to do the same. He had a questioning look on his face as he stared at her.   
“How come you never told me?”   
“I thought you were dead, no point in writing to the dead about important events in my life.”   
“I… right.”   
“Come on, love. I can take you if you really want to meet them,” he walked closer to close some of the space between them. She shook her head as she looked up at him.   
“I do not think I am ready to think of you as a father,” she teased, “but another time, I would love to meet them.” June did not want to ask about the mother of the children because a part of her knew that John would not pursue her sister if his wife was still around.  
He nodded with a grin, squeezing her hand, “alright.”   
“Where are you taking me exactly?”   
“To the stables,” he tells her.   
“I have never got to see a horse up close. May was always so scared of them and my mother never let us go to any races.”   
“Well, then I’ll take you to see a race one day. Get you another fancy dress from the tailors.”   
June shook her head smiling for the first time since they left the pub, “I would love that John.”  
They walked the rest of the way in silence as June looked at the scenery changes greatly. John watched her out of the corner of his eye making sure that she was okay, that Tommy was not on her mind anymore. He was of course but she was able to push thought of him away easily enough like had always had when she left England. It was even easier when she was with John. The two of them were naturally close, in more of a family way than a romantic one. Not that they had not thought of the other in that way before. Though over the course of the way they grew into a sibling relationship. One could always see John protecting June in any way he could. This meant that John still had a soft spot for the American. So when he heard she was dead it took him longer to get over it than the rest of his family. Besides Tommy of course, he had always held tightly to her death, numbing it with drugs and whiskey. Now that she was here, alive in front of him, he would do whatever to protect her again. Even when it was from his own brother.   
“John,” June’s voice interrupted his thoughts. He hummed in response before looking down at her, “about when I go back to America, will you write to me?”   
“Plan on leaving soon?”   
“No, I don’t but… I don’t want to lose you again when I leave.”   
John nodded in understanding, “aye, I’ll write. Even send pictures when I can.”   
“Thank you,” she whispered.   
They had made it to the stables a little after that. Charlie and Curly were focused on a new mare when they walked up.   
“Curly, Charlie,” John called to them, causing them to look over and in an instant she was swept away from John by Curly. After expressing how she has never seen a horse up close before. John watched her laugh happily as a horse ate some oats out of her hand.   
“That be June?” Charlie asked as he stood next to John before crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Yeah,” he answered.   
“Tommy’s girl?”   
“She was.”  
They left it at that as a thin tension washed over them. John gave June a forced smile as she looked back at him. She grinned back before turning to focus on what Curly was telling her.   
The sun was setting when they all sat down for a cup of tea. June had helped Curly with the rest of the horses when he was certain she knew the basics of horses. It was clear that she was tired and sore when she sat down in her chair. She leaned against John as she listened to Charlie talk about anything and everything. For the first time, without Tommy, she was happy and content. No heartache, no disappointed fathers, no wallowing in self loathing. Just her, John, and new friends. They all lost track of time then, as the night air was filled with laughter and stories.


	7. Family matters

June showed up at her house in the late hours of the night, John was by her side as the door opened to reveal a very disheveled May. Her hair was sticking out from her bun and she was still in the same dress from this morning. June knew her sister had been pacing the sitting room non stop since she sent out John to find her. The glare her sister was sending her way told her as much. An instant regret came over June as she slinked into the house.   
“You just can’t run away like that,” May scolded June, “I was worried sick. Where were you?”   
“Took a walk,” she tells her.   
“For five hours?” May looked over at John for an explanation.   
“We stopped by the stables for a bit,” he said, staying just below the steps.   
May sighed, running her hand down her face, “father left just after we did and has not come back yet.”   
June nodded relaxing slightly, when the potential for fighting decreased, “do you know where he went?”   
“Had a meeting is what Mary told me.”   
“With Tommy?” June asked looking over to John, who nodded, “I suppose they are almost done. Thank you John, for tonight.”   
“If you need to run away again…”   
“I know where to go.”   
May smiled softly at John as a silent thank you as well. June walked into the house slowly. The lonely feeling coming back to her as the door closed her in.   
“Are you truly okay?” May asked her.   
“Yes, I just needed to clear my head.”   
“He still loves you, nothing you say will change that.”   
June sighed, “that maybe but we will never have the great love story I hoped we would.”   
“There is still time.”   
Those words clung to June as she got ready for bed. They almost seemed like a lie or a false hope to her. She laid down and stared at her ceiling for a few hours before drifting off into a haunting dream.   
She was walking through the hospital slowly, the halls were eerily quiet. Her feet were carrying her down to the all too familiar room. She expected to see Tommy’s smirking like she always did when she walked in. She stopped in the doorway seeing two nurses already standing next to the bed. One of them looked up and gave her a sad sort of look. The other walked away from the bed patting June’s shoulder as they passed. The person that was laying on the bed was now covered with a blood stained white sheet. On shaky legs she walked slowly to the bedside and with even shakier hands she gently pulled the sheet away from the dead soldier. A strangled scream was ripped out of her throat as glossy ocean blue eyes stared up at her. His face was battered almost to the point of being unrecognizable, his hair was soaked in blood plastering it to his face. Bullet holes littered nearly every inch of his body. She had once been used to seeing death on a daily basis but seeing him. Nothing had prepared her for this.   
He could not laugh with her anymore, he could not get her in trouble by smoking those stupid cigarettes, he could not even shamelessly flirt with her as she changed his bandages. Now he was pale and cold to the touch, unable to fulfill his promises to her.   
“Tommy, please wake up. You cannot do this to me,” she pleaded.   
“He’s gone Juniper,” her father’s voice spoke up behind her, “I told you, if you got too close I would kill him.”  
“No, no. I swear we did not do anything,” she shook her head, “please, I swear.” She was clutching onto Tommy’s body now in desperation. Tears were cascading down her face.  
“Come now there are plenty of good men at home,” her father placed his hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her. The action just made disgust settle in her gut.   
“No, he was a good man and I loved him, father. I truly loved him,” she whispered   
“Nonsense, this all was an act of rebellion. Love is a dream that children have. I should have let you see that sooner. Now come and let his dream die with this English man.” June clung tighter to Tommy as her father began to pull her away.   
“No, stop. Please stop. Tommy,” she yelled as her grip slipped, “Tommy, please.”   
“June,” she swore she heard him say.   
“June…. Wake up.”   
“Tommy?”  
“Foolish girl, he’s gone. Now maybe you can become a proper member of society,” he father mocked.   
“No, let go of me,” she wiggled in his tight grip trying to get loose.   
“June,” her sister’s voice cut through, “wake up, please wake up. It’s just a dream.”  
She woke up with a start almost smacking into May who was leaning over her. It took her a moment to even out her breathing wiping the sweat from her forehead. May did not say anything as she wrapped around her arms around her.   
“I’ve got you, you’re safe,” her sister tells her softly. They sat in silence as May kept her close, “it was just a dream.”   
“Yeah,” June mumbled resting her head against her sister’s shoulder.   
May shook her head, “want to talk about it?”  
“Not particularly, I just want to forget about it.”   
They shared a look and May fished out a silver case. She took out two cigarettes handing one to June. Sitting up June lit both of them before blowing out a long stream of smoke.   
“Father is not back yet,” May tells her, smoking easily even if she had not had one in a year.   
June looked over at her, “what time is it?”  
“Close to dawn, four o’clock I think.”   
“He’s never out this late.”  
“Could be because of the Shelbys, or he is at a pub again.”   
“I am sure he is just out doing business,” May said unconvincingly.   
June blew out a long string of smoke sadly, “I am sure he is.” 

The two sisters watched the sun rise from on June’s bed. The silver case of cigarettes were now empty, as was a bottle of whiskey that June had hidden once their family moved in. They heard their father get home two hours later. He stumbled through the corridor knocking over a vase before slamming his bedroom door.  
“Doing business, huh?” June asked her sister. May shrugged drinking the last drop of whiskey.  
“Was a pitiful wish.”   
Their father had started drinking late when their mother died. June was just turned ten and May was only seven, the first time their father burst into their room drunk. He had screamed at them for several minutes about being the reason their mother died. That was all he did was scream, they were lucky that he did not put his hands on them. This had gotten so common in their childhood that they had expected it from every man they saw. So June and May always stayed quiet during parties and social gatherings their father put on. The moment May met her husband she knew not all men behave like her father, June found out the moment she left for the war.   
The thing that troubled May was that she had not seen their father touch a drink since June’s departure from America. He had stopped cold turkey. So why had he started now, was it because of June or the blasted English man that was trying to take her away? Thomas Shelby in May’s opinion was a very lovely man, who really cared about her sister. She had seen the way he had looked at her when they were dancing. Even when she was his partner, he never took his eyes off her. Could their father not see that they truly loved each other? Or was his dislike for the English distorting his view. Whatever it was May was going to make sure that her sister got her happy ending.   
“We should go back down to The Garrison today. Father will be out for hours,” May said setting the empty bottle on the nightstand.   
“Are you suggesting we sneak out?”  
“I suppose I am.”   
“Oooo, I am in.”   
May grinned softly at her sister.


	8. The Garrison

It had taken them far too long to get ready. They played music on their record player causing them to dance around the room together and laugh as they tried on all of their clothes. May sat on one of the chairs now smoking a stolen cigarette as June tied the last string on her dress.  
“So…” she asked as she turned to her sister.  
“Lovely,” May tells her.  
“You said that about the last three.”  
“Well you looked lovely in those too.”  
They both laughed as June walked over and snatched the cigarette out of May’s hand, “go it’s your turn.” May huffed as she was shooed out of the chair. Once she got out the seat was then promptly taken by June.  
“I cannot believe you are making me do this.”  
“Oh, come on, this is the only moment you will be able to.”  
“And what makes you think I want to wear men’s clothing?”  
“Every woman has thought about it, now go on,” June said, lazily motioning to the set of trousers and a button up shirt. May hesitated before lifting up the shirt and looking at it in the mirror. She easily slipped out of her dress.  
“Have you thought about it?” May questioned her sister, slipping her arms into the sleeves.  
“Yes.”  
“And have you tried them on?”  
“Yes.”  
May turned around to face her sister with a shocked look on her face, “when?”  
June laughed taking a slow drag, “during the war. Me and a few other nurses stole some doctors uniforms one night.”  
Once the last button was secured, May pulled on the trousers. “And what did you do once you had them on.”  
“We took a midnight stroll. Meet with a few of our patients.”  
“I bet they enjoyed that.”  
“Oh, we all had a blast. The soldiers said we were the prettiest doctors they ever had.”  
May smiled tucking the shirt in.  
“We did it every month from then on. I think everyone knew about it but no one ever stopped us. It brought up patient morale and such.”  
“How do I look?” May asked twirling around slowly.  
June clapped as she laughed happily, “very nice. Lovely.”  
The door to the room was pushed open carefully making both the women freeze. They watched as John Shelby walked into the room. May had sent for him to take them to The Garrison. Having a Shelby by your side seemed to have its perks but right now was not the best time for him to show up.  
“John,” June greeted snubbing out the finished cigarette.  
“Why hello,” John smiled looking at May, “you seem to be missing something.” He took off his hat and placed it on top of her head. May was beat red as she stared at her.  
“How do I look?” she asked sheepishly slightly embarrassed  
“Like a true Peaky Blinder,” John tells her.  
“Can you… um stand outside while I change?” May stuttered.  
“I don’t know, I think you should come out like that.”  
“I agree,” June added with a large grin on her face.  
“You be quiet,” May pointed at her sister who chuckled in return, “and you. I would rather not start a scandal.”  
“Maybe some other time,” John winked before stepping out of the room. May groaned dramatically.  
“That went well,” June stated.  
“Oh, shut up.” May carefully undressed and changed into one of her nice dresses. 

John was leaning against the wall outside the door when they opened the door. He nodded at both of them, hands stuffed into his pockets, “ready to go?”  
“I think so,” June nodded. May hummed in agreement. He pushed himself off the wall and escorted them out of the house.  
“Good because I need a drink,” John tells them as they get on the street.  
“Same,” June agreed.  
“I could use one as well,” May mumbled, holding herself still fuming with embarrassment.  
“I thought you looked cute,” John said staring at the hat that she still wore on her head.  
“I… um,” she squeezed herself. May still walked close to John after that glancing at her sister for help. June just shrugged, she had come to terms with her sister and John having a thing for each other earlier today. She deserved to be happier as her current husband was distant and cold.  
“Tommy will be there,” John tells June as they get closer to the Garrison.  
“I was prepared for that. I think,” she answered before they walked into the pub.

She saw them the moment she stepped into the pub. June watched them from afar, her eyes were glossy with tears as Tommy put all his focus on the new barmaid, Grace. She had been enjoying the woman’s singing before she saw the look in Thomas’s eye. Had he ever looked at her like that? Or were they both just holding on to a fading memory. She could vaguely hear her sister trying to talk to her, it was like she was a mile away just out of reach. Maybe her father was right about English men, maybe they truly were all for the thrill of the chase and now that Thomas had had his fill of her he went to the next woman available. The phrases, ‘There is still time’ and ‘ I will kill him’ rang through her head as the image of Thomas with another woman burned itself into her brain.  
“June!” May practically screamed at her. June did not realize that she had started to cry or that the overwhelming feeling of being in a space that was far too small for her had come over her. She could now feel her nails digging into the palms of her hands drawing blood from the crescent moon imprints. Her breathing was coming out uneven like she could not for the life of her catch her breath. June had only had these episodes when the war was at the forefront of her thoughts. Why was she having one now? Because of Thomas flirting with another woman right in front of her? Or because she still loved the man?  
“June, breath,” May tried to grab her hands but they would not open. May fumbled, usually knowing what to say to get her sister back but this was not because she thought she was back in the war. She looked around the room for someone, anyone to notice what was going on. May caught eyes with John pretty quickly and through him a pleading look. June’s eyes were still stuck on… Mr. Shelby, her mind provided desperately trying to put emotional spacing between them.  
“Come on, love,” John’s voice whispered in her ear. June felt him grab her arm and block her view of Tommy, “it’s time to go.”  
June nodded looking up at him, eyes shining with tears. John and May steered her away and out of the bar. She knew she did not really mean anything to him, if he could forget about her just like that. At least he was happy, that is all that matters. That is all she ever really wanted for him. She took a deep breath of fresh air, finally being able to breath properly now that the overwhelming feelings were gone. It was replaced with the lonely feeling again that she was familiar with now.  
“June, sweetheart,” John’s voice came from closer now.  
She hummed in response and looked over at him.  
“You alright?”  
June nodded numbly, “yes, I’m okay.”  
“June,” the new voice stopped everyone in their tracks. Everyone slowly turned to see Tommy standing in the doorway of the Garrison.  
“Mr. Shelby,” June replied, voice as neutral as she could make it.  
“Can we talk? Alone.”


	9. The Confrontation

May looked at her sister before she took hand and pulled him inside without saying anything. June stared after her with a pleading look before she was left alone with Tommy. She could not look him in the eye at the moment as she shuffled on her feet.  
“If you are here for answers, I do not have any,” June tells him, “I barely know anything myself.”  
“So you don’t know anything about your father’s threats?” he asked looking down at her with a slight tilt of his head.  
June shook her head, “my father can be a bit unpredictable after a few drinks.”  
“He was certainly very sober when he walked into the Garrison.”  
June finally looked up at him and sighed, “he has always had a grudge against Englishmen. Ever since the war…. What… what did he say to you?” She wrung her hands together waiting for the words to fall out of his mouth.  
“Something worth breaking our deal on.”  
“Oh... Is this what you wanted to tell me? That I have no reason to see you again?”  
“Did he threaten you?”  
“If we are not business partners anymore, I should not be talking to you Mr. Shelby,” she tells him softly, taking a step back.  
“June,” his voice was filled with concern that wrapped around her heavily.  
She laughed wetly and turned so she was facing the Garrison instead of him, “he hasn’t stopped since our mother died. Drinking or screaming, it got worse once we arrived. I think he thought that England would ruin the family reputation.”  
“And did it?”  
“According to him, it did. His eldest daughter fell in love with an Englishman and another is trying to sweep his married daughter off her feet.”  
Tommy stepped forward moving his hand to cup her cheek gently and wipe the tears off her cheek with his thumb. June leaned slightly into his touch before moving out of his grasp.  
“Mr. Shelby, do not waste your time on me. My father will kill us,” she whispered, “go back to the new barmaid and have you happy ending.”  
“It would not be much of a happy ending without you.”  
“Our happy ending died with the war. We both know that.”  
“I made a promise,” he tells her.  
“A promise?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you going to tell me what this promise is about?”  
“If you promise to let me take you to dinner,” he offered.  
“Mr. Shelby, I would love to but if my father finds out.”  
“Will hear nothing of it. I will make sure of it.”  
June took a deep breath and nodded, “one meal.” She moved to go back into the Garrison. Tommy grabbed her hand before she could go. He pulled her back to him and kissed her. June placed her hand on his chest and clutched his shirt. She quickly relaxed into the kiss and put everything she truly wanted to say into it. Tommy’s hands held onto her waist gently keeping her steady. She did not know how long they were there getting lost in the moment. The door to the Garrison opened behind them a few times before June decided to pull away. She was a little out of breath as she looked up at him.  
“Juniper,” came her sister’s soft voice as the door opened again. June looked over at her.  
“I.. um,” June stuttered before looking back at Tommy, “care for a drink?”  
Tommy laughed fondly, “maybe next time, love.”  
“I’ll have a drink for you then. Don’t work too hard, Mr. Shelby.”  
June smiled softly at him before heading back into the Garrison, she turned her head just in time to see him walk away. She turned to her sister looking slightly annoyed, “don’t call me that,” she muttered slightly pushing May with her shoulder.  
“So it went well?” May asked.  
“I need a drink first.”  
They walked over to the bar where John sat waiting for them. June took his drink from him and down the remainder of it.  
“How did it go then?” John questioned with a smirk.  
“Your brother is a very persistent man,” June ran her hand through her hair as she glanced around, “it seems that I have a date.”  
“What about father?” May moved next to John.  
“It appears our father has ruined the business deal with threats.”  
May sighed, “he said he wouldn’t do anything stupid this time.”  
“And you trusted him?”  
“No, I just hoped.”  
“Hope is for dreamers and you cannot be a dreamer in this industry.”  
May nodded toasting sadly to the statement. 

The three of them drank the rest of the night away. June made it her mission not to look over at the new barmaid and May made it her mission to get everything out of June as she could. At the end of the night John had two giggly American women under his arms. He took them to his home after they drunkenly persisted that they could not go home in such a state.  
“Father will kill us,” May tells him as she hung onto him, “John, please do not take us home.”  
“You two cannot be serious.”  
“Johnny boy, please,” June answers slightly more put together than her sister but John still hovered beside her as she was starting to sway.  
“Alright, I’ll bring you home.”  
“The whole point is not to go home,” May whined.  
“Not your home, mine.”  
June cheered, stumbling forward a bit before she was able to catch herself, “take me away English man.”  
May giggled resting her head on John’s shoulder.  
The group walked down the street for a while, May’s eyes were practically shut when the house came into view and June was now leaning on John for support as well as the effects of the alcohol kicked in. After they got inside most of the rest of the night was a blur. June fell asleep once her body hit the couch and May went wherever John took her.


	10. The end

June woke up to soft giggles, she groaned as she stretched out on the small couch. It took her a minute to open her eyes but when she did two children came into her view. They both jumped back as she sat back and quickly ran away as she stood up. Her head was pounding and her body ached. The smell of coffee led her to the kitchen, a woman was in the kitchen cooking and handling the children.  
“Oh, you’re awake,” she said cheerfully and a bit too loudly. June cringed and nodded, “here drink this.” The woman handed June a cup of coffee which she thanked her for.  
She sat down next to a little girl who was focused on a picture book. The two of them shared a look before going back to what they were doing. John came down a moment later with a very drowsy May in tow. The table was all set up at that point and each child had their plates stacked high while June kept to her coffee. Having anything in her stomach would have come right back out with the hangover she was experiencing and by any sort of intuition she could tell May was the same. John, however, had no trouble eating just as much food as his kids.  
“Does it have to be so bright?” May complained after happily taking a cup of coffee.  
“Because you drank too much last night,” June answered. Her sister just groaned, thumping her head against the table, “we should get going soon.”  
“Father is not likely to be there.”  
“That may be but image is everything.”  
“Let me finish my coffee.” May mumbled. 

“Thank you, John. For everything,” June tells him once the two sisters were about to leave. May nodded smiling softly.  
“Any time, it was very entertaining to see you too drunk off your asses,” John teased, “be safe, both of you.”  
They nodded.  
June walked down the stairs and onto the street. May stayed behind for a second to kiss John softly before following her sister down the street to their home. 

The two sisters walked into a chaotic house. The servants were hustling about moving boxes and cleaning every surface available. They all nodded to the women as they passed. There was no sign of their father or no shouting to signal that he was home. May managed to get the attention of their maid Mary before she could go up the stairs. The maid was all flustered, her hair was sticking out of her always neat bun, and she looked as if she had run a mile.  
“Please not now ma’am, we have to get everything ready,” Mary rushed out.  
“Ready for what,” June asked standing next to her sister.  
“The move, ma’am.”  
“Move?” the sisters questioned at the same time.  
The maid nodded, “you father left for America last night, he said to pack up the house.”  
“Father left?”  
“Yes, he said he would send for you tomorrow. He had business, you see.”  
The sisters looked at each other, “What business?”  
“He did not say but he was in such a hurry.”  
“Thank you Mary, you may go,” May tells her softly. Mary nodded before quickly making her way up the stairs.  
“He left us,” June said.  
“This is not the first time,” May tells her.  
“But why now?”  
“He ruined a business deal with the most powerful man in Birmingham. Father was desperate, if he stayed here he would be dead.”  
“He’s a coward, if he just used his head,” June moved to the kitchen May just behind her, “he would learn from his mistakes.”  
The two sisters only drank coffee to try and cure the headaches that plagued them. The cook made a light breakfast once he walked in on them looking miserable. 

“Ms. May.” The two sisters had moved into the living room both not knowing what to do as they watched their servants slowly take out every piece of furniture in the room. A blanket of silence and defeat laid across the room.  
“Yes Leah.”  
“Your father wanted me to inform you when you got back that he has taken your children back to America with him.”  
“He has what?”  
“Taken…”  
“Yes, yes I heard you the first time. That will be enough Leah.”  
Leah nodded before awkwardly leaving the kitchen. May sat down heavily on one of the chairs in the room, “he took my children.”  
“He only did it because he knows he has control over you now. To make sure you go back to America,” June grabbed May’s hands.  
“I need to go back.”  
“You don’t need to do anything.”  
“No, but I do. I have children, I am married to a wonderful and accomplished man. My life is back in America.”  
“May…”  
“But your life,” May squeezed June’s hands, “is here. With the Shelbys. With the man you love. Stay here.”  
June shook her head, “But…”  
“No Juniper, do not worry about me. Father never comes and visits me and the children.”  
June sighed before nodding, “Alright but you will come visit me?”  
“Of course.”  
The two sisters hugged and stayed in each other's embrace for a long time. May pushed her sister off.  
“Go, find him.” 

Once June had freshened up, she left the house in a hurry. Her destination first was the Garrison, as it was the only one she could think of as to where he would be. The whole Garrison looked at her as she walked in, given that there were only a handful of people here she only shrugged it off. She headed straight to the bartender and he sent her a friendly smile.  
“He ain’t here,” he tells her before she could even open her mouth.  
“You mind if I wait?”  
“He’s off at the stables,” he answered instead.  
“Thank you.”  
She quickly left the Garrison, it took her a few minutes to figure out how to get to the stables. June was too busy looking for familiar landmarks when she ran into someone.  
“Oh, I am so sorry,” she rambled out before looking up at the person she ran into, “Tommy…”  
“Hello love, I heard you were looking for me?” he answered, blue eyes shining brightly.  
“Yes, yes. I have something to tell you.”  
“Alright then, come with me then.”  
June followed Tommy, having no idea where she was going but having trust in Tommy that it was somewhere safe. She grabbed his hand looking forward, though she still felt his eyes on her. She blushed slightly. Having never thought that she would be here, this was a dream. Tommy and her having a chance to be together and happy. The love she had for him during the war simmered within her the more time she spent with him.  
A few blocks away they entered a home. June let out of Tommy’s hand to look around in wonder as she stepped into the foyer. Tommy took off his coat before moving into the parlor. June quickly followed as he poured two drinks.  
“Now what do you have to tell me,” he asked.  
“My father left for America this morning and is waiting to send for me and my sister today. He took my sister’s children with him and he is packing up the house as we speak. May has decided to go back to her husband and so will the servants. Now I have to decide if I will go back as well,” June tells him, taking the glass he held out for her.  
“What will make you stay?”  
“You… you would Tommy. Tell me to stay and I will,” she begged, “if I have you here then nothing else will matter.”  
“Marry me,” Thomas asked looking down at June.  
“Now?”  
“It is as good a time as ever. I have waited long enough and so have you.”  
June laughed happily as she shook her head. She covered her face with her hands as the blush spread across her face, “Mr. Shelby, marriage is not what was on my mind when I came here. Please do not feel the need to rush this so.”  
Tommy moved her hands from her face so that she could look at her. He cupped her face in his hand and rubbed his thumb across her cheek, “the promise I made before you left was to marry you and only you, love. And I tend to fulfill that promise.”  
June stared at him leaning into his touch, “who am I to make you break a promise. So yes Mr. Shelby, I will marry you.” After she answered Thomas pulled her into a deep kiss. June placed her hands on his chest as he still gripped her face gently. The kiss lasted forever, at least it did in June’s mind. She could not be happier than she was at that moment. Everything fell into place, she had her soldier back and he had his nurse.  
“I love you, Mr. Shelby.”  
“And I love you, Ms. Shelby.”


End file.
